


Wine makes all things possible

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Future Fic, M/M, Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes to visit Leo but he's not home. He and Adam will be forced to share their time and several bottles of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine makes all things possible

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
>  It seems like there are more what ifs than chapters of the actual story, but I promise that's not true.  
> I wrote this story for Liz's 25th birthday because - even if Adam would kill himself rather than even thinking about having sex with Anderson - she's the biggest Blaine/Adam's fan between us, and she actually suggested me the whole plot without knowing that I was going to write this story in about two days.

There were various things about Blaine that Adam disliked – which was an euphemism to say that he despised the man and all he was – but the one thing of him that Adam really couldn't bear was the habit of showing up unannounced at whatever fucking moment he liked.

This wasn't because Adam liked formalities and would have liked a written message announcing the stupid man's arrival – that would have been cool but Adam thought things like that only happened in old movies set in times where people were still going around on horses –, he hated this habit because more often than not the man would show up while Leo wasn't there – either because he was fucking unlucky or because Leo was never fucking home or both things – and that forced Adam to welcome Blaine and stay with him until Leo bothered to come back from whatever bed he had been in for the past few hours.

Adam hated to spend time with Blaine alone more than he hated Blaine. The idea of the mere existence of that man in the world was irritating, but to be forced to share precious moments of his life with him – or even the same air – was beyond his ability to express disdain with words. For him, letting Blaine sit on the couch looking perfect as usual and just wait for Leo was some sort of defeat. He had sworn to save his best friend from the sick claws of this man, that had been closed around him since he was fifteen, and yet he was letting him stay in their living room, watching their TV, waiting to use those very claws on Leo.

Adam felt like he was purposely allowing Blaine to have sex with Leo. It didn't even cross his mind that Leo himself was perfectly capable of allowing Blaine such thing and he indeed did that every time he could, with or without Adam's permission.

So, when he opened the door that day and was welcomed by Blaine's smiling face, the first thing he did was whining. Unlike him, Blaine was never displeased to find him at home, so he kept smiling. “Was that a moan?” He said, amused. “I think it was. You're improving. A few months ago you would have yelled at me. Now you make clear sounds of pleasure. I'm really moved.”

Adam's despair turned into annoyance. “It was a whine, not a moan. What are you doing here?”

“Same thing I do every time I come,” Blaine answered and, since he was used to Adam blocking the door and trying to keep him out, he pushed him aside now that he was still confused to skip that part entirely. He brought his suitcase inside and looked around. “I guess Leo is not here.”

Adam turned around, looking at him as if he couldn't believe Blaine had passed by him and now he was inside. “No, he is not. And you shouldn't be either.”

Blaine took off his coat and went sitting on the couch. “I think I'm gonna wait him here. I'd wait him in his bedroom but, since he didn't know I was coming, it's probably war zone and I would not find the bed.”

“What about you take your five hundred dollars coat and your suitcase and you go wait for Leo in an hotel room, possibly proceeding to die of boredom when Leo clearly won't come at all?”

Blaine didn't lose his smile. He never did. That was why Adam hated him so much: it was clear that he was annoyed by Blaine's presence more than Blaine was by his. Or at least he was better than him at hiding his displeasure. And whenever Blaine was better than him at something, Adam hated him more.

“Where did he go?” Blaine asked.

“I have no idea,” Adam replied, and there was maybe an hint of disappointment in his words.

Blaine nodded and relaxed on the couch as if that was his own house. Except that in his own house he probably had some huge couch that was worth thousands of dollars and had been shipped from the manufacturer’s firm in Europe directly into his living room. Adam had never seen Blaine's house but he had a very detailed head canon for it.

“Is he seeing someone?” Blaine asked again.

“Isn't he always?” He answered. And Blaine actually chuckled, his face showing that he knew exactly what Adam meant. For one moment, they were on the same page. Adam wondered if Leo had ever spent more than two days without seeing anyone. Being alone didn't seem an option for him, as if he could withered and die without another person by his side. This was probably Blaine's fault too, but Adam couldn't honestly tell for sure. Leo seemed quite the clingy person by nature.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Blaine continued asking.

“Last time I checked, it was both,” he said. Apparently, they had found the only thing they could talk about – Leo, who was the only thing they shared, after all – and finally Adam gave up any pretense to throw him out. It was useless and required way more energy that he was willing to give right now. “He's going out with this hippie chick and with her brother too. Some sick thing like that.”

“And with sick thing you mean a threesome?” Blaine asked, amused.

Adam had disappeared into that part of the kitchenette Blaine couldn't see from where he was sitting and his voice came muffled. “I hate to say this, but a threesome would be healthier than what he's doing,” he commented. “I think he's, like, having an affair with both of them separately.”

“Oh, that's intriguing!” Blaine said, and Adam couldn't help but notice the hint of pride in his voice. 

“You shouldn't be happy about it,” Adam said, coming back with two glasses and a bottle of red. “It's bad enough that you're okay with him being with everyone else, but it's not like he's doing a good thing anyway. Cheating is not cool.”

Blaine didn't answer to that. “What are those for?” He asked instead, nodding at the glasses.

“If Leo has really gone to Sunshine's, we're lucky if he comes back at all,” he explained, giving him both glasses to be free to open the bottle. It was not a very expensive wine, but not one too cheap either. Leo always bought good wine to go with his special dishes. “And I have no idea how to spend more than half an hour with you without getting drunk.”

Blaine took the glasses and watched him as he opened the bottle. The tension of Adam's slim muscles showing underneath the naked skin of his arm while he uncorked the bottle was a pretty sight. “Sunshine? Is that how she's called?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded, joining him in his incredulity. “And Starlight her brother. Or the other way around. I never got it. They have those hippie parents who eat only fruit, nuts and seeds or something like that.”

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly as Adam poured wine for both of them. “And where the hell did he find them?”

“I really don't know,” Adam answered, taking one glass from Blaine's hands. “One day he comes home declaring he's got the best laid of his life except you, of course he never forgets you, and proceeds to tell me in graphic details how he and this girl have had sex, like, three times in the same night.”

“And the boy?” Blaine usually asked this questions to Leo himself but it was fun for once to hear about Leo's flings by someone else.

“He came about two or three weeks later,” Adam said, pouring some more wine. Somehow he seemed to have forgotten all the usual disgust with which he answered Blaine's every question. “I get back home from school and this naked guy comes out of Leo's room. I am, like, shocked but he doesn't fucking care. He raises his arm and waves, and then he disappears into the bathroom. Just like that. I ask Leo what happened to the girl? Who the hell is this guy? And he just smiles and tells me he's her twin brother.”

They went on talking about Sunshine and Starlight, how Leo managed to juggle between the two of them, and several other things that were very interesting to Blaine since Leo had never bothered to tell them to him. For example, like how that girl he had been so crazy about at the beginning of the year, Melissa, had dumped him for another guy – some blonde jock from the polo team – without a second thought. Blaine had only known that they had broken up but he had had no idea of how that happened. It was funny how Leo was more than willing to tell Blaine when he was the one doing that but didn't mention that a girl had done the same to him.

Two other bottles followed the first and by dinnertime – when it was clear Leo wasn't going to come back any time soon – they were one step short from singing old sea songs. Blaine actually tried to sing some tune but he didn't go very far and ended up chuckling stupidly.

“You suck, Anderson,” Adam laughed as he let himself go on the couch right next to Blaine. Apparently, too much wine forced him to go to the bathroom as much as beer usually did. “How can you be a _Broadway star_?”

“Shut up!” Blaine hit him playfully. “I'm the best.”

“I don't wanna hear the worst then,” Adam laughed again.

Blaine tried to move but his head was spinning a little. He didn't remember being so drunk in ages. “I'm done for tonight,” he slurred, resolving to stay right where he was. “No more wine for me.”

Adam was already pouring him some more. “Come on. You don't wanna give up now, do you?” Adam said. Some wine ended up on the coffee table and on the floor but none of them cared enough to do something about it. “Or are you too old to party?”

“Watch and learn, kid” Blaine said, grabbing the glass. “I still can hold it better than you.”

Blaine made a scene of swallowing the whole content of the glass at once. He coughed, almost chocked, and then they both burst out laughing like the idiots they were. “You're not so bad, after all.”

“I'm glad you finally noticed,” Blaine smiled, blissfully at peace with the world.

Adam turned his head and looked at him with heavy eyes. “Don't be so full of yourself, now,” he said. “It's only because you're drunk. Less stuck-up.”

There was a long drunkenness-induced silence and then Blaine sobered up enough to speak again. “I've never really understood why you hated me so much,” he honestly said. “I'm pretty sure it's mostly because you are jealous of Leo but there must be something else.”

“Nah,” Adam strongly shook his head. “I'm not jealous.”

“Yes, you are.”

Adam always felt the need to say that. It was automatic. That was why Blaine didn't believe it was true. Adam was jealous of Leo to the point of considering him his thing. It went beyond the affection of two best friends, it was stronger than that, almost obsessive. Blaine didn't know if Adam simply loved Leo at an unconscious level or if his attachment came from them being together since preschool. But he was undoubtedly jealous of anyone who came too close to Leo, no matter how strongly he kept denying it.

“I'm not,” he insisted. “And I've never hated you for you.”

That was new. From the deep of his clouded mind, Blaine laughed. “Haven't you? I clearly remember you saying that I was scum more than once.”

Adam shrugged. “Yes, but what I hate is not you but what you did to him.”

Blaine sighed, too tired to have this conversation again but too drunk to think about something clever to say to avoid it. “I didn't do anything to him. I've always loved him.”

Adam stared at him intensely, his head resting on the back of the couch. “He was too young, man, you know that,” he said. There was no trace of accusation in his voice. He was simply stating a fact. “You fucked up his brain. Something in here,” he went on, tapping his temple, “doesn't work as it should. That's why he does what he does.”

Blaine didn't answer. He recognized the truth, especially when a voice deep inside of him had always told him the same. He had made an habit of shut it up though, and now wine was helping it speak again. So, he drunk some more.

“But I've never really thought you did that on purpose,” Adam said, quite surprisingly. “I think you got caught up in him. I can believe that because he has this kind of power over people. He can, you know, do that. Not that he does it on purpose either but anyway he does it. He looks at you and you're, like, okay with everything. I think you made this huge mistake that night and maybe you knew it but you didn't know how to fix it. Okay, maybe a part of you didn't want to fix it but...”

Blaine was looking at him now. He was wondering what he was really talking about. If Adam was absolving him or himself. 

“I don't really think you are a bad man,” Adam concluded, blinking a couple of times. His relaxed face was even more beautiful than usual. He had the strong but graceful features of the Greek statues. He could have been a young Adonis or a fierce Apollo. “I think you are a man who made a big mistake. That happens all the time. Your biggest fault is that you didn't find a way to fix it and therefore you made it all the worse. Yes, that's it. That's why I hate you.”

Blaine leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Adam didn't freak out, either because of the wine or the moment of truth they were sharing. Anyway, Blaine hadn't expected him to. Somehow, he knew. “What was that for?” Adam asked.

“For thinking I'm not a bad man,” Blaine said. “It doesn't matter if you hate me now. Maybe you're even right. But at least I know you don't think I'm a monster.”

Blaine didn't back off. Adam's scent was something he had already smelled on Leo before, because those two were close enough to cuddle every time they could and Adam's scent always managed to stick on Leo's clothes, reaching Blaine too. But he wasn't the only one smelling familiar scents. Adam could smell the strong trace of Blaine's cologne, the scent of his neatly ironed shirt, the leather of his car's interior on his hands, even. Leo always smelled like that right after Blaine left. Adam associated this mixed scents with Leo's nervousness and sometimes with his tears, and he felt the urge to kiss those feelings away. He usually managed to restrain himself and quench his needs with a hug, but he was too drunk now. Too weak. And they had spoken too many truths to stop.

What happened was sloppy and confused but somehow pacifying.

Blaine's lips tasted like wine and they were hungry enough to destroy all his barriers. Deep inside himself he realized that he wanted them on himself – that he wanted _him_ – and luckily he wasn't lucid enough to be ashamed of it.

Blaine had strong arms and his hands underneath Adam's shirt felt bigger and rougher than he was used to, but the feeling was not displeasing. There was a knowledge, an awareness of some sort, in his movements, in the way he was touching him, like Blaine knew exactly what he was doing and how it was going to feel, and Adam actually liked that.

At some point, Adam even stopped thinking. He didn't realize they were standing up from the couch, that they were frantically undressing each other, pulling at their belts, their shirts almost teared apart. They left a trail of clothes behind themselves as they stumbled in Leo's room – the first one Blaine had the presence of mind to drag him into – and dropped on his messy bed.

There were comics and clothes and all kind of things on Leo's bed but Blaine threw everything on the floor with his arm, an automatic gesture. He laid Adam down and crawled over him. He kissed every inch of his skin, he bit at his neck, teased his cock with his hands and mouth to the point that Adam almost screamed him to stop. But then Blaine sprawled on the bed for him, opened his legs for him and Adam just lost it.

The sex was as rough as everything else had been.

Adam didn't think at all. He let Blaine's hands guide him. He followed the scent of this man he wanted to hate so badly, the taste of his mouth that so closely reminded him of another one and yet it was so different. His mind shut down as he thrust in him, searching for another hungry kiss until the whole world they had just created for that night only seemed to explode.

He saw white for a long, taut moment, then Blaine fingers sunk deeper in his hips and brought him back to the pleasant feeling of him closing around his cock, stroking his neck and shoulder, kissing him hungrily and desperately almost like he was looking for something he couldn't quite grasp.

Adam collapsed on him, breathing heavily. He felt confused, tired and sticky but he had no strength left to think about it. He let Blaine wrap his arms around him before the magic could dissolve and he slipped in a satisfying, blissful sleep.

*

When Adam woke up it was two o'clock in the morning. Leo's Darth Vader vintage alarm clock told him so. For a moment, he didn't even wonder why that clock was looking at him from a nightstand covered in junk. The only things he could understand were his pounding headache and the heavy arm on his stomach. He tried to sit up but his head was still spinning – clear sign of hangover – so he resolved to roll on his side and see if he could slip down the bed. He needed to pee.

If the creepy mask of Luke's father had been confusing, Blaine's face a few inches from his own was utterly scary. He screamed and backed off so suddenly that he fell from the bed and landed on his butt. Blaine groaned something, grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. “What?” He asked at no one in particular.

“What are you doing here?” Adam screamed again.

Blaine made a face, the tone of Adam's voice was too loud. It clashed with his headache. “I'm trying to sleep, isn't it obvious?”

Adam was so shocked by the situation – something he had apparently just realized – that he stood up and started shaking him. “We're in Leo's room!” He screamed again. Then he seemed to notice that he was naked and left Blaine be just to scramble around and find something to wear, which happened to be one of the several pairs of pants that laid scattered around. 

In the meanwhile, Blaine wasn't effected at all by the notion of his whereabouts. Besides, it wasn't strange for him to be in Leo's room, and he was still to sleepy to grasp that _we_ didn't mean him and Leo, this time. Therefore, he didn't understand why Adam was screaming.

“Come on, Anderson! Wake up!” Adam called him again when Blaine's eyes failed to remain open and the man slipped again into sleep. “We're so fucked! He's gonna kill me.”

The mention of his surname seemed enough to bring Blaine back from the land of the dead. He didn't jump up in fear as Adam had done, though. Instead, he groaned again and rolled on his tummy, showing Adam his naked ass. “Could you at least stop screaming? My head is killing me, and I'm gonna kill you.”

Adam made a face and looked away. “Cover yourself for God's sake!” He spat. “I know you're old but you have to put yourself together. We're in a mess here.”

Once again, Blaine asked himself why he had to have sex with teens and young men. They were more trouble than they were worth. The sex was great, yes, but then there was always this crazy aftermath. He rolled on his back again and took all the time to stretch in front of Adam's panicking – and a little disgusted – eyes before reaching out and covering himself with the sheet. “Are those Leo's pants?” He asked, watching Adam squeezed into a pair of skinny jeans that didn't close and were struggling to contain the whole of his tights.

“Yes. And that's his bed. And this is his room and we are fucked,” Adam replied, moving around like a madman without actually doing anything except panicking.

“Is he back home?” Blaine carefully asked, even if he was sure Leo wasn't. Otherwise, he would have been already in the room, screaming like an eagle and trying to claw his eyes out.

“No,” Adam answered. “But he could be.”

“What time is it?” Blaine asked again.

“Two o'clock,” Adam answered again, unconsciously calming down. 

“And what are the chances that he comes back now in the middle of the night if he hasn't already?” Blaine asked.

Adam seemed to think about it, and then he pouted. “That's not the point,” he protested when he realized that if Leo hadn't come back yet since yesterday morning, he wasn't probably going to before lunch. “You shouldn't be here. This shouldn't have happened!”

Blaine sighed and prepared himself to have a conversation with him, knowing that there was no way Adam would let him get back to sleep if he didn't. “Yeah, I know,” he agreed, passing a hand over his face. “It happened though."

"I can pretend it didn't!"

Adam was now more shocked by Blaine's calm than by what happened. How could he stand there like all this were perfectly normal? Okay, maybe it was for him. He fucked random people all the time, after all; but Adam didn't, and he was straight to booth. Let alone he was his boyfriend's best friend. How could Blaine just sit there and act like the world still spun the right way? It didn't! 

"Adam, that's not how it works,” Blaine chuckled, settling more comfortably between the pillows. 

“Don't you dare laughing at me!” He protested, pointing an accusing finger to him.

“Well, you're quite funny, right now,” Blaine commented. And Adam was indeed quite entertaining as he tried to find solutions to things that didn't have one or problems they didn't actually have yet.

“Shut up!” Adam growled. “This is serious.”

Blaine chuckled once again before letting it go. “Alright, what do you suggest?”

“Well, first of all get out of my room!" He screamed, hysterically. He even pointed at the door.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Actually, this is Leo's,” he precised. The funny thing was that if Leo was to come home now and find him naked in his bed, he wouldn't have stopped to ask questions.

“Fine! I'll get out of here!" Adam protested, as if he was making him a favor of some sort.

Blaine laughed, watching him leave. “Alright,” he said.

“I said stop laughing!" Came Adam's voice from the hallway.

Blaine grabbed a pillow and hugged him, preparing to get back to sleep. “You're making it impossible for me,” he said to him. Adam answered slamming the door of his room.

*

If Blaine had thought that waking up in the middle of the night with Adam's screaming at him in panic was all that was going to happen after they had sex, he was wrong. The morning after, Adam was even more restless and nervous.

When Blaine finally stood up around nine in the morning, he found the house clean, their clothes gone from the hallway and Adam painting in the living room in a pose so clearly unnatural that Blaine burst into laughs again. “Are you kidding me, Adam?” He asked, shaking his head as he went into the kitchenette to pillage the fridge. “You look like someone who wants to be seen painting so nobody will think he had fucked his best friend's boyfriend the night before.”

Caught by surprise and by his own sense of guilt, Adam drew a nervous green line above the whole canvas. The distant sound of scratched vinyl could be heard somewhere. “Thank you very much!” He said acidly. “I'm trying to act normal here.”

“Well, try harder” Blaine suggested. “You're not doing very well.”

Adam was still trying when Leo came back three hours later and found him covered in paint and Blaine watching TV on the couch. “You are here!” He screamed happily, ignoring Adam all together. His best friend could have been writing on the wall what had happened that night and Leo wouldn't have even noticed.

Blaine opened his arms and welcomed him. Leo threw himself into them and let Blaine cuddle him like a three years old kid. He smelled like incenses and Oriental essences, and Blaine put his nose in his neck to smell them better. However, before he could ask anything, Adam barged in and literally teared Leo from his arms, shaking him violently by his shoulders.

“Oh God! You are here!” He screamed right into his face. He hugged him and then shook him some more. “Where the hell have you been?”

Leo raised an eyebrow. He looked at Blaine for some explanation but the man just shrugged, shaking his head. “Duh, with my girlfriend?” Leo answered, and then he smirked. “And her brother.”

Blaine chuckled. “Now, that's interesting,” he said, pretending he didn't know anything about Sunshine and Starlight.

“Oh, it is. I can't wait to tell you everything about them,” Leo nodded, then he noticed that Blaine was wearing only his pants. “Did you sleep here?”

“Y--”

“Yes!” Adam cried out. To Leo's unaware ears that sounded like a bout of madness. Blaine understood that Adam desperately needed to say something without giving away too much. “Yes, he did! He arrived yesterday afternoon! Afternoon, Leo! And you were gone! And he was here! I had to stay with him for I don't even know how many hours! Do you know what that did to me?”

Leo frowned even more. “It surely made you hysterical.”

“Yes!” Adam cried out again. “Yes, exactly. It made me hysterical because this man – _your_ man – is the worst and you left him free to be around the house without you!”

“Actually, I didn't know he was coming so I didn't exactly leave him with you,” he pointed out.

“But it happened!” Adam said, whether he was referring to the fact that he was left alone with him or had sex with him, Blaine didn't know.

“Fine,” Leo agreed, still confused and a little freaked out by Adam's reaction. “But why didn't you leave?”

Adam frowned at him. “What?” He asked.

Leo shrugged. “I mean, you didn't need to stay. Blaine's a grown up man, he could have waited for me here by himself.”

“Alone? With all our stuff?” Adam asked, quite stupidly while his brain was working hard to find a more suitable argumentation.

Leo chuckled. “As if he needed to steal our stuff to make some money!” He said. “Come on, Adam. I'm sorry you had to welcome him and stuff, but it's not like you haven't the option of going away or minding your own business if you wanted to.”

Adam couldn't argue with that. He didn't know why he decided to stay with the man and even drank with him. That had been really stupid now that he thought about it. He knew Blaine was dangerous – he was actually _contagious_ as he had clearly seen last night –, he should have known better. “You know what?” He cried out, finally letting go of him. Leo dropped on the couch again and Blaine instantly wrapped him in his arms. “I hate you! And you! Now I'm going to my room and when I come out of it later, you'll have disappeared from this living room. And possibly from the face of the Earth too. Are we clear?”

He didn't give them any time to answer. He turned around and marched out of the living room and into his own room, slamming the door close. For a moment, Leo looked into the space that had been occupied by Adam just a moment ago. “What the hell did just happen?” He asked.

“I don't think I have an answer for that,” Blaine said, leaving a little kiss on his temple.

Leo turned his head and looked at him upside down. “What did you do to him?”

Blaine didn't even flinched. “I did nothing to him,” he answered, and actually considered those words true. Technically, it was _Adam_ who _did_ something to him. “You know how he is.”

Luckily enough for Blaine, Adam had a long history of mad episodes involving his presence, so Leo found the answer perfectly normal. “I just wish he would stop hating you. You would say he did after five years,” he sighed.

Blaine hugged him closely and kissed him on his neck. “I think he doesn't really hate me,” he chuckled, remembering what Adam had said to him. “Now, these siblings. I want to know everything.”

That was enough to make Leo forget Adam completely. Blaine knew it would happen. Actually, he was counting on it. Leo turned around, almost bouncing ecstatic and proceeded to tell Blaine where and how he had met Sunshine and Starlight. How her skin was caramel colored. How beautiful his eyes were. And his account was so detailed that Blaine could almost see Leo with her, with him or – as it had just happened the night before – with both of them, and he was strangely aroused, proud and jealous all at the same time.

He settled better on the couch and held Leo in his arms while he kept talking. Blaine let his words slip in, washing away the memories of what happened between him and Adam. He wasn't going to forget, of course – he didn't even want to –, but he needed to put those memories away for the moment. And while Adam did the same by turning the music in his room so loud that they could hear it from there, Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend, letting Leo's voice doing all the work for him. .


End file.
